Enlightening Conversation
by dreamweaver34
Summary: Remus Lupin is a good teacher, but can he teach our favorite pairing? Snape/Sinistra one shot


A/N: Thanks to She's A Star for her fic Lamentations of a Starry Eyed Twit and the accompanying fic Diaries of a Dungeon Dwelling Moron by Gedia Kacela for getting me hooked on the pair Sinistra/Severus. You should really read them if you haven't already. So here's my little one shot for that pairing. I'm not too crazy about the ending but I wanted to get this out before I caught my bus so I had to hurry. I might fix it later, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JKR owns it, unfortunately.

**Enlightening Conversation**

If Auriga Sinistra could say one thing about Severus Snape, it was that he could threaten people. The man had enough glares and cutting words to make even You-Know-Who cower in fear.

(Not really, but you get the point.)

However, right now his glares and words were having no effect on one Remus Lupin, who was sitting in the staffroom with a mug of hot chocolate, gazing passively up at a towering Snape.

Auriga was behind the door of the staff bathroom, with the door open a crack.

But she was not spying, not spying at all.

Anyway, Snape had just stormed into the staffroom and yelled at Remus "What do you think you're doing?!"

Honestly, the man was way too dramatic sometimes. No wonder du Maurier-shudder- had liked him.

Remus just raised an eyebrow and calmly replied, "Hello Severus. How are you?"

Snape was glaring at him, the same I-hate-you-with-every-fiber-of-my-being glare he had given Lockhart last year. Snape seemed to have had a special antipathy towards Lockhart. Auriga didn't know why. He (Lockhart not Snape) was handsome, brave, smart, and, um, handsome.

Auriga shook herself and turned back to the matter at hand.

Snape was still glaring daggers at Lupin, who was still calmly sipping hot chocolate. Auriga had to give him credit for his composure. Very few people could look Snape in the eye while he was glaring. She was proud to say she was one of them.

Not because she liked Snape or anything. She was just good at handling him.

…

That didn't come out right. She really needed to stop going off topic.

Snape was finally talking. "Do you think it wise to lead a woman on, especially with your _condition_?" Snape sneered.

Lupin raised an eyebrow. "Who am I supposedly leading on, Severus?" he questioned.

"Auriga," Snape snarled. "You need to stop flirting with her."

Lupin looked only mildly concerned at Snape's accusation. "I have not been flirting with Auriga. We are two collegues who enjoy talking with each other. However," he said, cutting across Snape's protests. "what interests me is why you are concerned. Auriga is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and I would never hurt her."

"She's a twit. She wouldn't know danger if it danced naked in front of her dressed like Whimmy," Snape smirked.

_Dungeon dwelling bastard_, Auriga thought angrily. She didn't have long to dwell as Remus started speaking again.

"That still doesn't explain why it is any of your business," Remus said. He had a point.

Auriga presses closer to the door, eager to hear Snape's answer. He just continued glaring at Lupin.

"Unless," Lupin continued, "it's not about whether or not I'll hurt Auriga. It's about whether or not I'll hurt you, or to be more specific, your chances with her."

"Please enlighten me," Snape snarled, and, Auriga must have been imagining things, he looked a little worried. Anybody who didn't know him wouldn't be able to tell, but Auriga had worked with him long enough to know his facial expressions.

Remus looked Snape dead in the eye and stated, "You're jealous."

Auriga was confused. Why would Snape be jealous of Lupin?

Unless-but that was ridiculous. Snape didn't want her-shudder-and she certainly didn't want him.

Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she turned back to the door and listened to the two men.

Snape's eye was twitching and he was sneering his if-you-don't-shut-up-I-will-kill-you sneer.

"I am not jealous of you, Lupin," he snarled.

"Say what you will Severus, but I know when a man's jealous." With those words, Remus got up and left, putting his empty mug in the sink.

Snape glared after him for a minute, then he stormed out of the room like he had stormed in.

Auriga stayed where she was, thinking. Then, she got up and went after Snape.

SnapespointofviewSnapespointofviewSnapespointofviewSnapespointofviewSnapespoint 

_How dare he?!_ Snape snarled to himself. _To think I would be jealous of him and about Auriga of all things._

He was in his office, replaying his conversation with Lupin, when someone knocked on his door.

"Enter," he said angrily. _If it's Lupin, I'll kill him._

Auriga walked in. "Well I see you're feeling as cheerful as ever," she said with a smile.

"I'm not in the mood, Auriga," Snape snarled.

"You're never in the mood," she replied, then blushed as she realized what she said.

A small smirk was on Snape's lips, which was not sexy at all. Auriga blushed harder.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, then?" Snape asked, his smirk growing larger.

Auriga opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it and said a quick, "Nothing." She fled from the room, leaving a confused Severus behind. She wasn't nervous around him or anything. Her cheeks were growing hot and that obviously meant she was getting sick and she wouldn't want him to be sick as well, right? Right?

Severus stared after her for a moment, before deciding it would be better to leave her be for now. Besides, he felt the need to take a cold shower. Just because he liked cold showers, mind you.


End file.
